FNaF World: Welcome To Fazburger's!
by Tenebrae Vesper
Summary: After quitting his job as an exposition narrator at FNaF World, Fredbear finds himself a job at the local Fazburger's. Only to figure out he hates it even more than his previous job…
Okay, this was inspired by the YouTube Video **Freddy Fazbear Works at Burger King** and the fact that Fredbear decided to quit his job at FNaF World to work at Fazburger's. Of course, that was a bad idea.

One more thing: this is a replacement for the deleted **A** **Very Fazbear Christmas.** I hope you'll enjoy it! Cover is not mine, but belongs to **emercrafts573.** Also, all the people here are from FNaF World.

P.S There's a teaser with an Animatronic I assume that's Baby.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **FNaF World:**

 **Welcome To Fazburger's**

It was a sunny, warm day. The birds were chirping, the bees buzzing and…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

''Ack!''

BAM!

''Ouch! Damnit!''

A cute golden bear with bright green eyes fell out of his bed, hitting his head on the table next to it, with the alarm clock falling on him. He sighed, staring at the clock which showed it was 06:30 AM.

''I hate Mondays.''

The golden bear put down the alarm clock and stood up. He opened the window of his bedroom…

BAM!

''Heheheh! Sorry sir!''

A kid dressed in blue pants and a blue-red stripped shirt, along with a propeller cap laughed. He had a bag with newspapers and accidentally hit our poor hero with one.

He frowned, glaring at the kid tiredly. Kid? Well, this ''kid's'' name was Balloon Boy and every morning, he would ''accidentally'' hit people with newspapers.

Meanwhile, our golden bear protagonist picked up the newspapers and was about to walk out of the room as…

BAM! DING!

''Ouch! What the hell?!''

…he hit his toe on the alarm clock which was still lying on the floor. He was jumping around, holding his foot in pain.

 **Heh, sucks to be you.**

The golden bear, known as Fredbear, looked at the air.

''Well, thanks for the remark.'' He said sarcastically. ''Who are you?''

 **The narrator. Call me Ten.**

''Eh, narrator?'' Fredbear's eyes widened. ''Whatever, I don't have time for this.''

 **Okay, just ignore me, while I'll tell the audience about your day.**

''What audience? Is this some sort of hidden-camera show?'' Fredbear looked around.

 **Nooooope. I'm just showing people how's your life going after you quit your job as the narrator in Five Nights at Freddy's World, Update 2.**

''Oh, that audience…'' Fredbear frowned. ''As much as I remember, they didn't really like me. They told me I had a flat character.''

 **Yep.**

''Well, that was because sir Puppetmaster made me do that.'' Fredbear replied.

 **Then you quit.**

''Who wouldn't? Fans are really demanding. Oh, and don't make me talk about the whole _Universe Ends_ ending.'' Fredbear growled. ''Seriously? People made me EXPLODE just to get a trophy!''

 **Okay, okay, calm down. You're not anymore in FNaF World, you now have a job at Fazburger's. Now, let's see how you'll day will be.**

''Hopefully better than how it started.'' Fredbear sighed.

 **xXxXx**

''Ehh?''

Fredbear, now wearing a purple hat, purple bow-tie, purple T-shirt with a yellow nametag and green pants, stared at the mop his new manager gave him. Speaking of which, the manager was a purple humanoid sprite with black eyes and wide mouth.

 **Uhhh, Purple Guy is your manager?**

Fredbear took the mop, staring at it, then at his new manager.

''What are you waiting for? Start cleaning!'' Purple Guy yelled at him, then walked away in an awkward 8-bit sprite manner. Fredbear sighed and did what he was told.

 **Sucks to be you.**

''The guy thinks he's the Burger King. But I think my previous boss was much worse.'' Fredbear muttered as he cleaned the floor at Fazburger's.

 **FNaF World or here?**

''Here.''

 **And that was…?**

Fredbear sighed.

 **-Cut to the FNaF World Prison-**

''Hey! Let me out!'' Chipper's Revenge yelled while standing in a prison jail. ''I'm innocent!''

''Yeah right.'' Coffee passed by, strolling, with a police officer hat on the top. ''You tried to nuke Animatronica. Not to mention, you were sentenced to 87 years in prison.''

''Isn't it Animatronic Village?'' Porkpatch asked in the cell next to them.

''No, it's Village-tronica!'' Bubba growled. Then he looked at Coffee. ''Right?''

''Dunno. I think they're STILL working on it.'' Coffee said.

''Well, at least he ain't crazy as somebody else.'' Snowcone said.

 **-Cut to the FNaF World Mental Hospital-**

''Heheheheh… '' Rainbow grinned. ''One day, I'll be free and then I'll get my revenge on those dumbasses!''

''Keep dreaming Rainbow.'' DeeDee, who passed the cell with Rainbow (who was in a strait-jacket) said.

''Let me out you pink clown, so I can shoot your ass!'' Rainbow yelled at her.

Suddenly, she felt sleepy and quickly fell down, sleeping.

''Thanks nurse Lolbit.'' DeeDee told the white-purple fox who was wielding a huge syringe, appearing behind the asleep Rainbow.

''You're welcome nurse DeeDee.'' Lolbit said as she grinned.

 **-Cut to Fazburger's-**

Fredbear face-palmed

 **Ehh, is everyone here like… crazy?**

''Honestly, I don't know. I'm just trying to survive.'' Fredbear replied. He then paused. ''Actually, yes, they are.''

 **Okay.**

''Oh, Freeeeedbeeeeaaaar!''

''Oh no.'' Fredbear's eyes widened in horror as his co-worker appeared.

''OMGOMGOMG, have you heard the news?!'' An excited Toy Chica appeared, wearing the same uniform as Fredbear.

''I don't think I wanna-''

''Freddy's an astronaut! Can you believe it?!'' Toy Chica flapped with her arms like a windmill. ''Ah, and the Cupcake is also there! This is so exciting!''

''Okay…''

''Oh and you should've heard me singing today! Chica said I sung like a diva!'' Toy Chica said. ''That's until she kicked me out of our apartment for driving the neighbours crazy. And she was unusually sarcastic about it.''

''She sure had a good reason…''

''Oh, do you like my voice? Ha? Ha? Do you like my voice? Com'n tell me!'' Toy Chica was jumping around like a kid who overdozed on sugar.

''Toy Chica, I…''

''Ah I knew you liked it!'' Toy Chica hugged Fredbear. ''See ya later!''

Fredbear stood there, stunned.

 **WTF was that?**

''That's how Toy Chica's mind works. She ADORES her voice.'' Fredbear sighed and kept on mopping. ''She'd keep on chatting about it for hours and hours. No wonder Chica kicked her out.''

''Hey Fredbear!'' Funtime Foxy appeared. ''It's your turn at the drive-through.''

''Coming!'' Fredbear told Funtime Foxy.

He then sat down, put on the headset and looked at the computer.

''Hello and welcome to Fazburger's, sir!'' He said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful. ''The home of Fazburger's. May I take your order?''

 **''BUUUUUUUURGEEEEEER!''**

Fredbear's eyes widened as the guy (Bonnie) yelled through the mike.

''Eh… what?'' he stuttered.

 **''BUUUURGEEEER! NO ONIOOOOOONS! FRAAAPUCCINO!''**

''Excuse me, minions? I'm bleedin' from the ears here-puccino, let's calm down.'' Fredbear said. ''Sir, we're dealing with food, not terrorist weapons here! **NOW DRIVE AROUND!** ''

 **Heheheh…**

''Leave me alone…'' Fredbear sighed.

 _Several cars later…_

''Hello, may I take your order?''

''Eh, I'd like the 87, the 31, the 5 and and the FazKid Meal with a toy.''

Fredbear rose an eye-brow when he heard a kid's voice. He looked out through the window and saw the Crying Child driving an expensive red sports car. Along with four other kids, all the same 3D sprite.

''Hey, ain't you too young to drive a car?'' Fredbear asked them.

''Sh1t! They got us! Step on it before they call the cops!'' One of the Crying Kids yelled at the one who was driving it.

Fredbear blinked at they drove away.

Several minutes later, a police car passed with Springtrap, wearing a police officer uniform, looking at Fredbear.

''Hey, have you seen a red sports car with four dead kids inside? I got a call that it was stolen and taken for a joy ride.'' Springtrap said.

''Yeah, they have just passed.'' Fredbear said, totally confused.

''Thanks.'' Springtrap stepped on, with the siren on the top blaring.

 **That was awkward.**

''Indeed.'' Fredbear muttered.

 _Several hours later…_

There was some loud snoring coming from the drive-through booth. Apparently, there were no cars around and Fredbear decided to take a nap.

''FREDBEAR!''

''Ow! Ack!''

Fredbear fell off the chair, staring at Purple Guy.

''Were you sleeping while on duty?!''

''Eh, no sir!'' Fredbear quickly scrambled up.

''Well, go help your co-workers!''

''Ugh, okay.''

Fredbear exited, wondering what he should do.

''Here!''

Fredbear's eyes narrowed as he again got the mop.

''I want the floor to be so clean that you can eat from it!'' Purple Guy told him. ''Also, you have the night duty.''

Fredbear sighed, as he watched his manger walking away.

''I hate this place.'' He muttered.

 **I thought you hated your old job.**

''I still do.'' Fredbear replied.

Meanwhile at the counter, Nightmare gave the ordered food to JJ.

''Thanks for coming to Fazburger's and have a nice bite!'' he grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

JJ's eyes widened in horror.

''Ugh, day! Have a nice day! And don't lose your head!'' Nightmare said.

JJ ran out.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Nightmare scratched his head.

''You have no idea.'' Toy Bonnie, who also worked at the counter, muttered.

''Yo, guys, move it!'' Phantom Puppet, who was frying the burgers, yelled. ''We have hungry customers!''

''Coming!'' Toy Bonnie said. ''Hey, Jack-O-Chica, could you help us here a bit?''

''Sure, just let me bring this.'' Jack-O-Chica walked past the _Watch out! Wet floor!_ sign, not noticing as she was occupied with replying to Toy Bonnie.

''Hey, watch-!'' Fredbear tried to warn her, but she slipped, fell and spilled the meal on herself and Shadow Freddy.

''Ugh, watch out what you're doing!'' Shadow Freddy yelled, growling. ''I'm gonna send you the bill!''

''Ow maaan…'' Fredbear stared at the mess.

''That's his fault!'' Jack-O-Chica pointed at Fredbear. ''He was cleaning the floor!''

''I put the _Wet floor!_ sign there. It's your fault you didn't notice it.'' Fredbear pointed at it.

''Well, I want somebody to pay for my suit! I'm gonna complain to your boss!'' Shadow Freddy said.

''Oh, no.'' Fredbear face-palmed.

 **-Cut to the Boss Office-**

''I see, Mr. Shadow Freddy.'' Animdude (yes, the blue There's No Pause Button Boss) said. ''We'll pay for the cleaning.''

''Thanks for ruining my day.'' Shadow Freddy growled as he exited the office. Animdude and Purple Guy glared at Fredbear.

''You know this means that you won't get this week's pay-check.'' Animdude told him.

Fredbear rolled his eyes. He didn't really care. The pay was like 120 dollars.

''Okay, boss.'' Fredbear muttered.

''Now get back to your job and clean that mess up.'' Purple Guy gave him (again) the mop.

Fredbear sighed and exited.

 **Ow man, I bet you hate your job now.**

''No, I can tolerate it.'' Fredbear took a deep breath.

 **Okay, if you say so…**

Fredbear shot her a glare.

 **-Cut to Night Shift-**

Fredbear was half-asleep, all alone at the drive-through booth at Fazburger's. It was like in the middle of the night and nobody was coming.

''Aw, cooooom'n…'' he yawned. ''I wanna go hooooome!''

 **The job sucks, doesn't it.**

''I can STILL deal with it.'' Fredbear growled.

A car approached.

 _''Hello?''_

''Hello ma'am, may I take your order?'' Fredbear asked.

 _''I want some… and some… and the pickles…''_ Whoever was inside was pretty incomprehnsible, whispering. _''And the shake… A large one… and the… and the pickles…''_

Fredbear rose his eye-brow.

''Err, ma'am, could you please repeat what you said?'' Fredbear asked.

 _''A… and the pickles… and a large shake… and the pickles… and the pickles…''_

Fredbear's eye twitched.

''Alright ma'am, apparently, you want some pickles.''

 _''Red sauce… all over my body…''_

''Ma'am, are you trying to molest me via the drive-through?'' Fredbear asked. ''What's going on there? Hellooooo?''

 _''Bloody red sweet sauce… and the pickles…''_

Fredbear's eyes widened as he saw a knife next to the female…

 **Is that Baby?**

Baby laughed crazily as she looked at Fredbear through the window. She grabbed the knife.

 _''Take your seats and enjoy the show!''_

 _'_ 'Aaaaaaghhhh!'' Fredbear yelled as he ran out of the place with Baby chasing him on foot.

They ran past a cop car where Springtrap and Foxy were having a coffee. They noticed Baby and Fredbear running past them.

''Eh, shouldn't we do something about them?'' Foxy asked.

''Nah, that's just some guy with a crazy girlfriend.'' Springtrap replied, taking a sip.

 _''Cobra 11, somebody has reported that the red sports car has been stolen. AGAIN!''_

Cue to the red sports car driving past… with Balloon Boy driving it.

''Let's get him!'' Foxy and Springtrap chased after him.

 **The people here are really nut-jobs.**

''Well, do something and help me!'' Fredbear yelled, while Baby chased after him.

 **Eh… don't go into dark streets.**

''Oh, that's really helpful!'' Fredbear yelled sarcastically.

BAM!

He then hit a STOP! sign, blacking out.

 **xXxXx**

Fredbear slowly woke up, realizing he was in his home, in his bed.

''Oh, good, it was all a dream. I can't wait to go back to my narrator-job.'' Fredbear grinned… until he saw the uniform on the chair.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

 **Does this mean you want to quit your job at Fazburger's?**

Cue annoyed groan.

 **I take that as a yes.**


End file.
